Schedules for television and other video programming may often be unpredictable due to various circumstances. For example, a sporting event may run past an expected or scheduled end time due to extra innings in a baseball game, overtime in basketball, football or hockey, and the like. Similarly, other types of programming such as movies or news may also exceed a predefined end time due, for example, to previous shows or content deviating from their schedule, resulting in a cascade effect. Accordingly, if a user has defined a recording for a program based on predefined scheduling information (e.g., in an electronic programming guide) and the program extends passed the scheduled end time, the recording of the program might not be complete.